Association Artémisia
Association Artémisia is a French organization, led by Chantal Montellier, that awards prizes every year to a graphic narrative by a woman. The prize is named after the Italian Renaissance artist Artemisia Gentileschi. It is awarded on the 9th of January, the birthday of existentialist philosopher and feminist pioneer Simone de Beauvoir. Originally, it bestowed a singular award, le Prix Artémisia. However, over the years, they added first a special jury prize, before restructuring the award into multiple categories; the Grand Prix is the one consistent award, while the other categories have varied, including a special jury prize, a prix avenir or "future prize" (for a creator's first published work), as well as prizes for humor, memoirs, and historical fiction. In 2018, they introduced Special Mentions for art, non-fiction, and feminist work. In 2019, an award named after French environmentalist René Dumont was added, likely a reflection of the Association's relationship with Agro ParisTech, the life sciences university that has hosted the award ceremony since 2017. Selections and Awards Winners in bold, an asterisk denotes a work originally published in English, a dagger denotes those available in English translation, and a double dagger denotes works available to the North American market in French and/or its original language through Amazon Kindle/Comixology or other eBook vendors. All titles are listed in their original language unless an English translation has been published. 2008 The jury for the first Prix Artémisia consisted of writer Marguerite Abouet, art historian Marie-Jo Bonnet, cartoonist Sylvie Fontaine, editor and critic Marie Moinard, cartoonist Chantal Montellier, essayist Annie Pilloy, and cartoonist Jeanne Puchol, as well as Anne Bleuzen, the co-Editor-in-Chief of Parutions.com, and Valérie de Saint-Do, the managing editor of cultural magazine Cassandre. *''A Game for Swallows'' by Zeina Abirached † *''Cœlacanthes, tome 2: Emma'' by Daphné Collignon ‡ *''Capucin, tome 2: Pour quelques coups de baguette'' by Florence Dupré la Tour *''My way, tome 1'' by Jidi *''We Are on Our Own'' by Miriam Katin * *''위안부 리포트 (Femmes de réconfort)'' by Jung Kyung-a *''Exit Wounds'' by Rutu Modan *''La forêt de l'oubli, tome 3: La fille sauvage'' by Nadja *''L'éléphant'' by Isabelle Pralong *''Nos âmes sauvages'' by Johanna 2009 The 2008 jury returned to judge the 2009 selection. *''Lettres d’Agathe'' by Nathalie Ferlut *''Frances, épisode 1'' by Joanna Hellgren *''Esthétique et filatures'' written by Lisa Mandel, art by Tanxxx *''Scrooge'', art by Estelle Meyrand † *''Bons, mauvais, grands et petits joueurs'' by Anne Rouquette *''Tamara Drewe'' by Posy Simmonds * *''Marzi: 1984-1987'', written by Marzena Sowa † *''Zeste'' by Céline Wagner 2010 Marguerite Abouet, Chantal Montellier, Annie Pilloy, and Valérie de Saint-Do returned to judge the 2010 selection and were joined by writer Yves Frémion, comics historian and critic Thierry Groensteen, psychologist Martine Huet, translator Lili Sztajn, art director Carole Schilling, and writer/journalist Gérard Streiff. *''L’île au poulailler, t. 1'' by Laureline Mattiussi ‡ *''Transat'' by Aude Picault *''La ballade de Hambone'', art by Leila Marzocchi *''Dance by the Light of the Moon'' (part 2) by Judith Vanistendael † *''Agrippine, t. 8: Agrippine déconfite'' by Claire Bretécher *''Ida, t. 1: Grandeur et humiliation'' by Chloé Cruchaudet *''Tout peut arriver'' by Anna Sommer *''Rosalie Blum, t. 3: Au hasard, Balthazar!'' by Camille Jourdy *''A l’ombre des murs'', art by Marion Laurent *''Moi vivant, vous n’aurez jamais de pauses...'' by Leslie Plée ‡ *''Buzz-moi'' by Aurélia Aurita *''Amato'', art by Aude Samama *''Vacance'' by Cati Baur 2011 For 2011, most of the 2010 jury returned, except for Martine Huet and Anne Pilloy. They were replaced by artist Miles Hyman and 2010 laureate Laureline Mattiussi. *''Exquisite Corpse'' by Pénélope Bagieu † *''Cou Tordu'' by Caroline Sury *''Drôles de Femmes'' by Catherine Meurisse & Julie Birmant *''Rose d'Elisabethville'' by Séraphine & Tilde Barboni *''Frances, épisode 2'' by Joanna Hellgren *''Interiorae'' by Gabriella Giandelli † *''Les Enfants de l’Envie'' by Gabrielle Piquet *''Die Sache mit Sorge: Stalins Spion in Tokio'' by Isabel Kreitz *''L’homme de Mes Rêves'' by Nadja *''Fiskarna i havet'' by Anneli Furmark ‡ *''Today is the Last Day of the Rest of Your Life'' by Ulli Lust † 2012 The 2011 jury returned to judge the 2012 selection. *''Ida, t. 2: Candeur et abomination'' by Chloé Cruchaudet *''Mambo'' by Claire Braud *''Fables nautiques'' by Marine Blandin *''Sous l’entonnoir'' by Sybilline and Natacha Sicaud *''Canopy'' by Karine Bernadou † *''How to Understand Israel in 60 Days or Less'' by Sarah Glidden * *''Divoši'' by Lucie Lomova *''Special Exits'' by Joyce Farmer * *''Die Hure H wirft den Handschuh'' by Anke Feuchtenberger & Katrin de Vries *''Tu mourras moins bête, t. 1'' by Marion Montaigne *''In Pieces'' by Marion Fayolle † 2013 Yves Frémion, Thierry Groensteen, Laureline Mattiussi, Chantal Montellier, and Lili Sztajn returned to be part of the 2013 jury and were joined by comics librarian Sandra Mezache, Sorbonne history professor Pascal Ory, journalist Lucie Servin, and painter and illustrator Anne Van der Linden. *''Charonne-Bou Kadir'' by Jeanne Puchol *''Unterzakhn'' by Leela Corman * *''En Silence'' by Audrey Spiry *''Euclide'' by Cécily *''Je suis bourée mais je t’aime quand même'' by Anaïs Blondet *''The Song of Aglaia'' by Anne Simon † *''La bambina filosofica! t. 1: Anatomia di uno sfacelo'' by Vanna Vinci ‡ *''La ronde'' by Birgit Weyhe *''Le livre des nuages'' by Fabienne Loodts *''Les filles de Montparnasse, t. 1 Un grand écrivain'' by Nadja *''Tu mourras moins bête, t. 2'' by Marion Montaigne 2014 The 2013 jury returned to judge the 2014 selection. *''Ainsi soit Benoîte Groult'' by Catel ‡ *''Are You My Mother?'' by Alison Bechdel * *''Darkroom: A Memoir in Black and White'' by Lila Quintero Weaver * *''Ève sur la balançoire'' by Nathalie Ferlut ‡ *''Jane, the Fox, and Me'' by Fanny Britt and Isabelle Arsenault † *''Lobas'' by Rachel Deville *''The Property'' by Rutu Modan * *''The Tenderness of Stones'' by Marion Fayolle † *''Le cirque'' by Ileana Surducan ‡ *''Les filles de Montparnasse, t.2: Les jupes noires'' by Nadja *''Les incrustacés'' by Rita Mercedes *''Deserter's Masquerade'' by Chloé Cruchaudet † *''Moscou endiablé'' by Bettina Egger 2015 For 2015, most of the jury of the previous two years returned except for Thierry Groensteen and Sandra Mezache. Joining the jury was graphic designer Stéphane Bielikoff and 2014 laureate Catel. * One! Hundred! Demons! by Lynda Barry * * Lillian the Legend by Kerry Byrne * * Letting It Go by Miriam Katin * * Moderne Olympia by Catherine Meurisse ‡ * Ô Cruelle by Nadja * Niki de Saint Phalle: The Garden of Secrets by Dominique Osuch and Sandrine Martin † * Literary Life by Posy Simmonds * * This One Summer by Jillian and Mariko Tamaki * * Finnele, t. 1: Le front d'Alsace by Anne Teuf ‡ * Irmina by Barbara Yelin † Hors Sélection - An Homage to Jacqueline Duhême * Une vie en crobards by Jacqueline Duhême 2016 The 2016 jury consisted of writer Eva Almassy, film and comics theorist Gilles Ciment, journalist Odile Conseil, producer Céline du Chéné, comics historian Patrick Gaumer, feminist activist and union leader Sigrid Gérardin, cartoonist Marion Laurent, Chantal Montellier, poet Patrig Pennognon, visual artist Silvia Radelli, literary critic Donatella Saulnier, comics writer and journalist Christophe Vilain, and art historian Rachel Viné-Krupa. Gilles Ratier, secretary general of l’Association des critiques de bandes dessinées (ACBD) and Editor-in-Chief of BDZoom served as "Godfather". * The Voyeurs by Gabrielle Bell * * Red Winter by Anneli Furmark † * Nora by Léa Mazé * Tom's Midnight Garden by Édith † * Glenn Gould: A Life Off Tempo by Sandrine Revel † * Fatherland by Nina Bunjevac * * Jiseul by Keum Suk Gendry-Kim * Le Piano oriental by Zeina Abirached ‡ * Comment naissent les araignées by Marion Laurent ‡ * L’Année du crabe by Alice Baguet * Point de fuite by Lucia Biagi ‡ * Génération mal logée! by Yatuu ‡ * Petites Niaieuses by Sandrine Martin * California Dreamin': Cass Elliot Before The Mamas & the Papas by Pénélope Bagieu † * Ma vie est un best-seller by Corinne Maier and Aurélia Aurita * Flora and the Shooting Stars by Chantal Van Den Heuvel and Daphné Collignon ‡/† * Larguées by Hélène Bruller, Sophie Chédru and Véronique Grisseaux * Pieds nus dans les ronces by Lisa Zordan * Pretty Deadly, vol. 1 by Emma Rios & Kelly Sue DeConnick * Mention Spéciale du Jury/Special Jury Mention * Mourir (ça n’existe pas) by Théa Rojzman 2017 The 2016 jury returned to judge the 2017 selection. * Grand Prix Artémisia: Frapper le sol by Céline Wagner * Prix spécial du jury Artémisia: Quand viennent les bêtes sauvages by Nicole Augereau * Prix Artémisia Avenir: L’Apocalypse selon Magda by Chloé Vollmer and Carole Maurel ‡ * Prix Artémisia Humour: The Trouble with Women by Jacky Fleming * Other works in selection: * La Différence invisible by Mademoiselle Caroline and Julie Dachez ‡ * Ipak Yoli by Mandragore * Le Lait noir by Fanny Michaëlis * La Maison circulaire by Rachel Deville * Fruit of Knowledge by Liv Strömquist † * Me and the Other Little SomeOnes Would Like to Know Why We're Not in the Book by Perrine Rouillon † * Qui mange des couteaux by Zoé Jusseret * Sisyphe by Aurélie William Levaux * Zita by Sylvie Fontaine 2018 Eva Almassy, Gilles Ciment, Patrick Gaumer, Sigrid Gérardin, Marion Laurent, Chantal Montellier. Silvia Radelli, and Christophe Vilain returned to the 2018 jury, joined by cartoonist Cécilia Capuana, economist David Enu, art professor Vanina Géré, director and comics writer Bérénice Motais de Narbonne, and videographer Line Scheibling. Gilles Ratier returned as "Godfather", and visual artist Laurent Gervereau served as the Honorary President. * Grand Prix Artémisia: Verdad by Lorena Canottiere ‡ * Prix Artémisia de la Fiction Historique: La guerre de Catherine by Julia Billet and Claire Fauvel ‡ * Prix Artémisia Avenir: L’écorce des choses by Cécile Bidault ‡ * Prix Artémisia Humour: Limited Edition by Aude Picault †/‡ * Special Mentions ** Art: Ornithomaniacs by Daria Schmitt ‡ ** Non-fiction: Bleu pétrole by Fanny Montgermont and Gwénola Morizur ‡ ** Feminist: Paroles d’honneur by Leila Slimani and Laetitia Coryn ‡ Other works in selection: * How I Tried to Be a Good Person by Ulli Lust † * Wage Slaves by Daria Bogdanska † * Je ne suis pas d’ici by Yunbo ‡ * Infiniment by Marie-Anne Mohanna * Chronique du 115 : une histoire du samu social by Aude Massot ‡ * En sol bland döda klot by Anneli Furmark ‡ * Toutes les mers by Michèle Standjofski * Waves by Ingrid Chabbert and Carole Maurel † * Udama chez ces gens-là by Zelba * La nuit du misothrope by Gabrielle Piquet * Het Mirakel van Vierves by Inne Haine * J’aime le natto by Julie Blanchin Fujita * The Mental Load: A Feminist Comic (part 1) by Emma †/‡ * Artémisia by Nathalie Ferlut and Tamia Baudouin ‡ * Les reflets changeants by Aude Mermilliod ‡ * Jeanne & Modigliani: Paris in the Dark by Nadine Van der Straeten † * About Betty's Boob by Julie Rocheleau and Véronique Cazot † 2019 * Grand Prix Artémisia: Hallali by Claire Malary * Prix Artémisia Mémoire: Kannas by Hanneriina Moisseinen * Prix Artémisia René Dumont: Les Grands Espaces by Catherine Meurisse ‡ * Special Mentions ** Art: Bezimena by Nina Bunjevac* and In-Humus by Linnea Sterte (tie) ** Non-Fiction: Sous les bouclettes by Mélaka and Gudule ‡ ** Feminist: Becoming Unbecoming by Una * Other works in selection: * Baddawi by Leïla Abdelrazaq * * La Croisade des Innocents by Chloé Cruchaudet ‡ * Génération Y by Mauryn Parent * Pygmalion by Sandrine Revel ‡ * Moi en double by Audrey Lainé and Navie ‡ * Lucenera by Barbara Baldi * Camel Joe by Claire Duplan Pluri(elles): Les femmes s'illustrent For the Association's 10th anniversary, an exposition was held at the Galerie Art-Maniak in Paris, France, from June 9th to July 1st, 2017. It exhibited original art from artists whose works had been selected over the ten year history of the Prix Artémisia, including: *Céline Wagner (Grand Prix Artémisia 2017) *Claire Braud (Prix Artémisia 2012) *Cécilia Capuana (jury member) *Catel Muller (Prix Artémisia 2014) *Rachel Deville (Selection 2014 and 2017) *Sylvie Fontaine (Selection 2017) *Marion Laurent (Selection 2010 and 2016) *Mandragore (Selection 2017) *Laureline Mattiussi (Prix Artémisia 2010) *Fanny Michaëlis (Selection 2017) *Chantal Montellier (Co-founder) *Jeanne Puchol (Co-founder and Prix Artémisia 2013) *Silvia Radelli (jury member) *Théa Rojzman (Special Jury Prize 2016) *Perrine Rouillon (Selection 2017) Much of the exhibited art has also been made available for purchase by the gallery. External Links * Galerie Art-Maniak store Category:Organizations Category:European creators